One Last Chance
by M-chan
Summary: (Look! I posted! ^^. Reason for my lateness inside) One survives a heartless tragedy. Will she find happiness in her new world?
1. Prologue: Tragedy Strikes

One Last Chance  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover by M-chan  
Prologue: Tragedy Strikes  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter slammed her fist upon the ground, cracking it and making sparks fly. "They're gone!" she screamed. "They're all gone!"  
  
Their bodies lay strewn across the ground, bloody corpses twisted and mangled beyond reconigion, but Jupiter knew who they were. Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Mars lay on the ground in a final embrace. Jupiter had arrived on the scene in time to hear their final cries...  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Enraged, Jupiter raced to the outer's sides. Uranus and Neptune were tottering, on the brink of falling over. Pluto and Saturn weren't in much better condition.  
  
Glaxia had smiled evilly and had stepped aside to reveal the three more bloody corpses, the Starlights prone bodies. Three more to add to the death toll. Laughing maniacally, Galaxia had released a blast of energy, draining the last of her life force. She had collapsed as the blast struck its intended targets, save one.  
  
Jupiter, diving out of the way, slammed into the ground with such a force that it broke her left arm.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
Jupiter stood, left arm limp and tears streaming down her face. "Usagi-chan, *sob* Rei-chan, Ami-chan and Mina-chan," she sobbed. "Why did you have to die on me! We were supposed to go to college together. ..... May you rest in peace, my friends."  
  
A burst of light and Pluto's spirit floated above her, smiling sadly, face full of sorrow. "Pluto," Jupiter began. "Is there anyway you can send me to another time and place, a place where no one knows the name Sailor Jupiter or Makoto Kino."  
  
Pluto nodded. "I can, but it will use the last of my power. Afterwards, I shall go to my final resting place along with the others. I won't be able to protect you."  
  
"Please Pluto."  
  
She sighed and nodded sadly. Jupiter was engulfed in a blinding white light.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
M-chan: *cackles* I got a new story as you can see.  
  
Jackson: *pops in* Aren't you forgetting something.   
  
M-chan: Oh yeah! First, I got a new muse, Jackson off of Miracle girls. Rowen ran out on me. *glower* And 2, I don't own Miracle girls or Sailor Moon! Review and have a nice day!  
  



	2. A New Face Comes to Help

One Last Chance  
A SM/GW Crossover  
By M-chan  
Chapter Two: A New Face Comes to Help!  
  
Dedication: This one is for all of those who had their purity ripped from them. If you're worried that that's in this chapter, you needn't turn away, for it's not. I hope all those that are bleeding on the inside find the happiness they lost...  
  
  
Duo winced as another explosion rocked his cockpit. "Ya know, I think we underestimated out opponents once again. Is it just me, or do we do that a lot?"  
  
"Just shut up and fight, Maxwell!" Wufei snarled at him, destroying another doll. "We here to battle, not yap!"  
  
"Well, I guess we all know who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Quatre chuckled softly and both Trowa and Heero couldn't help but grin. Duo's smirk nearly broke his face at Wufei's sputter of indigence.  
  
"Mission complete," Heero announced as the last of the dolls was demolished. "Time to head back to the base." Trowa nodded mutely and headed out first, the other four following in a close V.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you," Wufei began. "But as soon as we get back to home base, I'm taking a nice long bubble bath."  
  
"I think I'll have a cup of green tea," Quatre piped in.  
  
"As soon as I'm home, I'm gonna start on Dragoon again. I think I may fianlly have found the secret to beating it! You see, the thing I was doing wrong before was..."   
  
As they flew back home, the other pilots listened in tolerated silence as Duo laid down his plans for the video game's defeat.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Makoto looked up at the building in front of her doubtfully. Still scanning the exterior, she pulled the classified add from the pocket of her jeans. She scanned for the address, doubled checked the sign, shrugged her shoulders, and marched to the door. She rapped on it sharply and waited patiently for a few seconds.  
  
Soon though, those few seconds turned to minutes. Makoto stared at the door in annoyance, her arm crossed. She was about to turn and go when the door opened, and a rather disheveled looking Howard stood there.  
  
"My apologies," he stated. "I was all the way back in...?" he trailed off as he saw the expression on Makoto's face. "Are you okay, Miss?"  
  
Makoto turned from gazing unbelievingly behind Howard to give him the same look. Suddenly, her expression changed. Hearts appeared in her eyes and she clasped both hands under her chin. "Please tell me that this is the place looking for a new mechanic!"  
  
Howard's sun glasses fell from his nose, revealing his eyes as he was taken aback by Makoto's reaction. "Y-yes it is."  
  
"Really and truly?"  
  
"Yes, really and truly."  
  
"You're not trying to fool me?"  
  
"I'm not trying to fool you."  
  
"Are you completely sure this is Brocktree Base?"  
  
"I'm completely sure this is Brocktree Base! And if you shut up, I'll hire you!" Howard snapped at her.  
  
Makoto shut up. However, her love struck expression did not fade. She squealed with delight and ran inside the base. Howard just stood there for a moment, his recent actions sinking in. "Oh fuck," he cursed as he went in after Makoto.  
  
***  
  
Heero calmly lounged on the couch, sipping his coffee and reading his newspaper. Trowa was out running his daily two miles, Wufei practicing sword katas in the gym room, Quatre peacefully sleeping. The blond Arabian had always been a heavy sleeper. Muttered curses, exclamations of; "Aw man!", "No no no no no!" and "Now you're dead, video game scum!" as well as things being thrown across the room, came from the direction of Duo's quarters.  
  
He winced as he heard something glass shatter. ~There goes Duo's glass unicorn again. Looks like we'll be out shopping this weekend. Strange girl running through the base towards my Gundam.~ He turned a page of his newspaper. ~Hope Quatre gets up soon, I have a hankering for green tea.~   
  
Heero spit out his coffee, staining the paper in front of him. He grabbed his gun and cursed when he saw the clip was empty. He caught up with the tall brunette as she stood in front of Wing, staring at it in admiration. Heero stopped a few feet behind her and leveled the gun, aiming for the space beside her neck. "Who are you?!" he demanded.  
  
Makoto spun around, a giddy giggle escaping her lips. (AN: Is anyone else scared right now? *watches mass raising of hands* Wow. I didn't think there would be that many...) "My name is Makoto Kino. I'm your new mechanic!"  
  
He stared at her wide mouthed, as his gun slipped from limp fingers. He pointed a finger at her and said, "Y-y-you?" Makoto nodded happily. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
Mako's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"No offense, but you're a girl. I know for a fact, that Howard only hires male mechanics." ~I've been meaning to talk to him about that too.~   
  
"Well, I'll have you know, I'm the best damn mechanic you will have meet."  
  
Heero smirked. "Prove it," he demanded.  
  
"Fine!" She waltzed over to Wing and grabbed a wrench from the nearby table.  
  
M-chan: The plot thickens. And yes, Heero is fully sane, just in case you were wondering... 7 Reviews or I'm not continuing.  
  



	3. Everyone Meets Mako! (Well Almost)

One Last Chance  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover  
By M-chan  
  
  
Author notes: *hiding from the rabid fans* I know! I know! It took me a long time to get this out! Don't kill me before you listen to what I have to say though!  
  
I just started high school this year. That's right, the big HS. And I have one thing to say...  
  
High school kicks huge, anadultered ass! I love it! ^-^ Anyway, the story's out now, and I've got some things planned. ^_~ Happy reading.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Everyone Meets Mako! (Well Almost)  
  
Heero smirked at Mako's back and turned, surprised to see Howard running at him. "Howard, what's wrong?"  
  
Howard, who looked, if this at all possible, even more disheveled than when he answered the door, asked urgently, "Did a brunete just run through here?!"  
  
"Hai, she's right over there," Heero pointed to Makoto, who was currently banging on the cockpit door, creating as many dents as possible. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Smirking, Mako calmly stated, "Trying to open the cockpit door, why do you ask?"  
  
Heero scowled, "Because the button is to your left."  
  
"Well, what do you know! It *is* right to my left." She pressed the button and yelped as the door swung down, all the while a very smug Heero was smirking to himself. Her sweaty hand slipped from the handle as a voice rang out.  
  
"Hey, Yuy! Have you seen my tra-oof!" Wufei collapsed under the weight of a falling object. He opened his eyes and immediatly turned crimson. Mako was sitting on his chest and rubbing her prosterior, mutter angrilly.  
  
"Stupid good for nothing pilot! I'll kill him!" Finally noticing Wufei, she smiled applogetically. "Gomen, sir. I kinda had a fall from above."  
  
"N-no kiding..." Wufei managed to stutter out, before his legendary pride kicked in. "So get off!"  
  
Realizing that this job was just barely worth the opurtunity to work on the Gundams, Mako stood smartly up and began to climb the surface once again. Wufei glared at her back and jumped up, stalking over to Howard. "What is that onna doing here?!"  
  
Howard sighed, knowing he would get this all day now. "She's the new mechanic..."  
  
The not solitary anymore dragon's pupils dilated for a second, then he whirled around and stalked to his bedroom.  
  
"He took that well," Heero muttered before turning to Howard. "This is almost as bad as the time you came home married to that topless go go dancer. The one difference is you were drunk for that mistake, and sober for this one." He walked to his room without another word.  
  
***  
  
Gently opening the door, Trowa slipped in undetected. His was surprised to notice his favorite thing coated the usually boisterous base, silence. No, wait... the sound of someone working floated to the acrobat's ears. A slight frown whispered across his features before disappearing like it never was. That was not a sound he recognized.  
  
It wasn't Duo obviously, because whenever he worked, he found some way to annoy either Heero or Wufei. Wufei tinkers here and there, but this was constant. Heero always has music playing, which was a bit unerving the first few weeks back with suicidel mand number one. But Heero had loosened up over there vacation. Made Trowa wonder just what he did...  
  
The circus performer shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, then checked that his gun was in its holster. He treked forward into the large hanger and was surprised to see a girl working on Heavyarms. His eyes darted around almost fearfully. None of the others were in the hanger, which meant he'd have to talk to her by himself...  
  
Just as he about to gather the courage to walk over and talk to her, Quatre burst in with a cheerful, "Hello all!"  
  
Mako yelped as the floor suddenly started shaking. She looked up to see the braided pilot of Shingami racing towards Quatre, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!" bellowing from the cavity that was his mouth.  
  
A flash of white crossed Mako's vision and she saw a blonde odangoed girl looking at her expectantly. A hauntingly famillar voice buzzed through her head, 'Which half of the lunch is mine today, Mako?' The girl closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side.  
  
Another flash. A mini version of the girl before, only with neon pink hair. 'Thanks for lunch, Mako-chan!' Flash. 'Mako-chan's the best cook in the world!' Another blonde, only this one had her hair free.   
  
White. A firey pristess by her clothes was glaring at the odangoed blonde. 'Atleast Mako takes things seriously!' A meek voice piped up from a blue haired girl studying in the corner, 'You two fight far too often.'  
  
Then a flash of deep red light and Mako's vision was filled with the top of a rod, garnet orb adourning it. A soft feminie voice whispered gently, "Sleep," and Mako's eyelids drooped. Teetering drunkedly, she toppled over the side of the platform she had been working on, heading for the pavement below.  
  
***  
  
*cheeky grin* ^^ Like the plot twist? ^_^  
  
Anyway, I'm begining just how our brunete hero will end up with. Quatre and Trowa are kind of out of it... But if you nice reviews can convince me other wise, who knows. *hint hint* And you dun have to choose those two. You can tell me why the other three are pervect as well! Happy reviewing. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(7 reviews or no more. Yah didn't think I'd forget that, did you? ^_~) 


End file.
